


Again, Home

by brb9000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America - Freeform, Feels, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Teen AU, and Clint?, and everyones mom, and sam - Freeform, centered around Bucky and Steve, clint is little and cute i promise, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb9000/pseuds/brb9000
Summary: Steve and Sam had spent months searching for Bucky, and it wasn’t until Bucky approached them that they had gotten any glimpse of him.  Tony, though mainly through Steve’s persuasion, agreed to let him stay at Avenger’s Tower.  Bucky agreed, albeit reluctantly.  There was work for him to do and living with a bunch of strangers was not high on his priority list, but Steve.  Steve wanted him, and Steve would help him.  He missed Steve and keeping the yearning for home down began to become and even more difficult task with every memory that came back to him.  Steve won.Or.Home.





	Again, Home

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages: Steve and Bucky are 17 and 16, Natasha is 16/17, Tony is 17, Clint is 8/9, Sam is 18, and as new characters appear I will add in the ages! Thank you all for reading!

Steve and Sam had spent months searching for Bucky, and it wasn’t until Bucky approached them that they had gotten any glimpse of him. Tony, though mainly through Steve’s persuasion, agreed to let him stay at Avenger’s Tower. Bucky agreed, albeit reluctantly. There was work for him to do and living with a bunch of strangers was not high on his priority list, but _Steve_. Steve wanted him, and Steve would help him. He missed Steve and keeping the yearning for home down began to become and even more difficult task with every memory that came back to him. Steve won.

Or.

_Home._

Avengers’ tower was almost nice when Bucky could get past the large spaces, mass amounts SHEILD agents that occupied the bottom floors, and the actual Avengers. Steve immediately took him to their room. It was a large room, larger than Bucky’s apartment he and his mother and sisters had lived in when his mother had been alive. It had two large beds, two closets, a balcony with a large window, and a ridiculously large and fancy bathroom. The room was full of scattered art supplies and articles of clothing, much like the apartment they had shared many lives ago. Bucky sat his backpack down on the bed that did not look like World War II had taken place on it and looked to Steve. “This where you’ve been staying since they found you?”

Steve shook his head. “I’ve just been here a few months. Lived in Brooklyn for about three months, then moved to D.C., and moved here right after…” Steve’s voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said.

“No, don’t- That’s not what I meant.”

Who knew the floor could be so interesting?

“Do you want to go meet everyone? It’s okay of you don’t. I understand. Sam said-”

“Gees, let me unpack first. It’ll take, like, two minutes.” So, Steve still liked sass. Bucky had missed that smile.

“Okay, Bucky.” Steve sat down on his bed and watched as Bucky unpacked his few belongings from his backpack. A full change of clothes, plus one more shirt, a few hair ties, a half-eaten granola bar that went straight to the trash, and a Glock G43.

“Here.” Bucky held it out to Steve, his hand on the barrel.

“Keep it.”

“Steve, I don’t think-”

“Keep it.” Bucky nodded, and placed it in his night stand draw, and if his hands were shaking when he shut it, well, maybe it was okay. And maybe it wasn’t necessary to mention the various knives hidden on his person.

“You hungry?” Steve asked.

Bucky thought about it for a second. “Starving.” Steve frowned. Bucky will admit that might not have been the best choice of word considering the last time he looked in a mirror it had looked like he was playing jump rope with the healthy line. Oops.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

_Yesterday morning._

Lying will have to suffice. Sass should help his cause. “This morning, _mom._ ” Sass doesn’t help him this time.

Oops again.

“Bucky, it’s almost eight o’clo-”

“Weren’t we going to go meet your friends?” Bucky said.

Steve sighed, and rubbed a hand down his face. “Yeah, then we’re getting you some food.” Bucky let out a deep breath and followed Steve. A few of the towers Avenger inhabitants were in the common area, and immediately their eyes were on him. Suboptimal at best.

_Don’t walk out._

“Hey, Tony. This is Bucky.”

_Be normal._

_Handshake?_

Bucky took a half step forward and started to extend his hand. “Hi, it’s nice to-”

“You are Hydra’s deadliest assassin? You look like a twelve-year-old.”

_No handshake for you, jerk._

Bucky’s hand dropped back to his side. What was the proper response to that? Turns out it doesn’t matter. Tony Stark apparently doesn’t need another person to have a conversation. 

“I thought you said you two were the same age?” Tony shrugged. “Guess it doesn’t matter, we have younger. Welcome, I own this place.” Bucky tried to suppress the glare that was clawing its way onto his face. Steve didn’t. “Okay.” Bucky said. “Really thought you would be taller. Since you have the serum and everything. Steve, did you give him a tour? I’ll just tell him, you probably did it wrong, anyway. This is the common floor, for three floors up there are three suites a floor, I let SHEILD lease the bottom two floors, floors 3-5 are recreational, top several floors are mine, and off limits, and the roof is supposed to be off limits because Clint kept going up there, but it still seems to be a popular hangout despite the dangers of falling twenty thousand stories into New York traffic. So long as you don’t shoot anybody, I think we’re good.” Tony headed for the elevator. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Whelp._

“Tony, play nice with the new kid.” The voice was thick and rumbly and flat, and was followed by the body of a small, or his about the same size as him, girl with medium length, bright red hair.

“Yeah, yeah. I have some work to get done. See you all.” Tony disappeared behind the closing doors.

“Natasha.” She extended her hand. She was calm, and the smile was not a real smile, but not hardly fake either. Her eyes almost seemed to mock him, and anyone that looked into them. And.

_Familiar._

Maybe.

_Scary’s the word._

“Bucky.” He said. Her smile quirked up on one side.

Steve and Bucky found themselves back in Steve’s, no, their room with more Chinese takeout than Bucky could possibly eat after a thorough tour of the tower. Chinese food was strange, but good. The conversation that came with it was maybe less good. Steve apologizing to much for almost anything, and trying too hard and. And. And. Bucky was always the talker before.

“What do you do now beside Captain America-ing and searching for me?” Bucky interrupted Steve’s stuttering over some incoherent topic. Steve immediately relaxed.

_Good._

“There’s all kinds of training things that we do, and when there aren’t mission we all spend a lot of time in the common area. Clint does some sort of school thing, and Tony and Bruce are in some doctoral programs. I’m taking a few online college classes, but it’s not much.”

“Nerd.”

“Yeah, what else is new.” Steve had never necessarily like school. From what Bucky could remember school in the 1930’s was not the greatest experience, but they had both enjoyed learning. Steve maybe more so than Bucky, but he had the faintest memory of long hours spent hidden in a corner in the library with Steve, avoiding the fights Steve was guaranteed to get into and the asthma attacks that were just as likely to occur if they were outside.

“Why did I come back with you again?” Steve grinned.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls it makes me update
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hoping to update weekly.


End file.
